Disaster
Personality/Mentality He is a very smart and calculated person. He has goals that he will do anything to accomplish. He has little emotional attachment to anything but himself and his dead family. He is also a complete psychopath able to kill anyone without a second thought. He is also very manipulative and cunning able to use his good ways with words and smarts to get what he wants. Backstory A long time ago there was a city called 'Wayhaven.' This city harbored some of the world's most dangerous villains but also some of the best heroes. It was a little bit of a balance, they would always go back and forth in Titanic battles for power and justice. Or whatever they considered justice. At some point in time wayhaven was utterly destroyed by the ever lasting quarrel between heroes and villains leading to thousands of deaths. This wasn't anyone's fault but there's but everyone paid the price for it. How tragic. In all of this madness there was a boy named Dio. This boy was born to a poor family, with a mother who was a drug addict who had sold his only sibling and friend for drug money. A father who had left before either of the children were even born. It was honestly tragic. Having a life such as this he was only left with two options in life. Wait for his eventual death by the terrible hand that life had dealt. Or take control of his destiny and make a better life for himself. Well lucky for him he wouldnt have to choose. After many years of terrible living conditions and many deaths of people he had grown close to it would finally be over. He was only 9 when it happened, he had become much to mature for his age, he had invested in selling drugs before he was taken away from his home. Fortunately he wouldn't have to, as he was sent to foster care and would soon be adopted by a caring family. He loved it as soon as he got there, he was treated like an actual person. Like he was more than a object that could be used to get money from the state. They sent him to school so he could be successful not so they wouldn't spend countless nights in jail. He was treated like a blessing instead of mistake. He had stayed with them for years and had soon planned on attending a great school. He wanted to be a lawyer. Then that all changed. One night a loud noise could be heard in his house, he immediately called the police as he had thought that they were being robbed. Well they would be robbed of something that night but it wasn't their valuables. It was a drug Lord and his goons that had broken in. Confused he thought back on his past and wondered if this was someone his mom had owned money. To his surprise it had nothing to do with him, apparently his new father had some skeletons in his closet. After hours of arguing and threats the kingpin decided to keep good on his word. And with the snap of his fingers his new mother was shot in the back of the head. At night sometimes he still hears he lifeless body collapse to the floor. Next was the daughter, and right before the goon shot her in the skull a hero showed up. It was the hero Blank. He was rather new to his job and only did it for one reason, profit. Blank was less than happy to have to fight all of the goons by himself. So he left. Not a 'I'm going to get help!' Or even a 'Goodbye!' He just left. As a result of this Dio's entire family murdered in front of him and he was left to live. He didn't know why and he didn't care either. He was enraged. He left them to die and abandoned his job, what really made him made is that he wasn't even punished for it. So Dio decided to take matters into his own hands. He gave up on his dreams of becoming a lawyer and worked on getting revenge.He had attained a hatred for all heroes pretty much since nobody showed up and the one that did, did nothing. He blamed them for their deaths and decided it was time for revenge. Resources He sells pretty heavy drugs and also moves them. He never has or had to do this himself making his face only known to a very select few people. He makes quite a lot of money through these means but also keeps himself as far away from them as he possibly can. He also has a car and a penthouse located in general elm. Equipment/Weaponry A dagger he keeps on his person at all times. Specializations * Hand to hand combat * cooking * stealing * lying * persuading. Quirk Type Emitter * A crow follows him around in a 20 meter radius. This crow is a part of his quirk and never goes away unless he is asleep or dead. The crow is completely harmless unless Dio starts activating his quirk or starts using it. * When Dio activates his quirk the crow comes to him and enters his body granting him wings that are about double the length of his arms. He can also create long sword like constructs that surround his arms up to his shoulders. * The Armaments have a durability of 15kN each and can be used on both arms. They deal 5kN + swing force giving it a total 10kN damage. * The wings have a durability of 15kN but cannot deal any damage and only defend. Once destroyed or cut off they regen in 4 turns. He can also fly with these wings at 50mph and at a height of 50 ft. Weakness * Once the crow fuses with the user it starts slowly eating away at it's sanity. With each turn the user will feel more and more increased pain as well as become more and more wild (thus making less logical decision). Until at 6 consecutive turns he blacks out from pain. * If the user deactivates his quirk it will take the crow half the use time (rounded up to a higher number) to be able to bind with him again. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains